Les Apparences sont parfois trompeuses
by RomaneRom
Summary: Bella est devenue une tueuse professionnelle à la suite d'un évènement dramatique. Elle se met alors à traquer le responsable qui n'est autre qu'Edward, un homme au charme fou qui lui fait tourner la tête. Va-t-elle tomber sous son charme ? Découvrez-le.
1. Chapter 1

6h00 du matin, j'étais déjà douché, habillé entrain de boire mon café tranquillement à la table de la cuisine. Tôt pour un samedi matin peut-être. Je ne fais pas ceci par plaisir, soyons clair, j'y suis obligé. C'est pour mon boulot. La question que vous vous posez sans doute est quel est la nature du travail qui me fait me lever aux aurores un jour de week-end. J'ai envie de vous répondre que cela ne vous regarde pas, mais comme l'auteur de cette histoire souhaite sans aucuns doutes que vous m'appréciez je ferais l'effort de satisfaire votre esprit de curiosité débordante. Je m'appelle Isabella Mary Swan, j'ai 22 ans et je suis une tueuse.

_«DRING-DRING-DRING_»

Je relevais la tête en entendant la sonnerie de mon téléphone carillonner dans mon appartement. Je posais ma tasse près de mon journal et me dépêchait d'atteindre le portable avec que la sonnerie ne s'éteigne.

- **Swan j'écoute** répondis-je en posant l'Apple contre mon oreille.

- **Swan ?... Bah c'est Swan. J'ai une piste pour toi ma jolie. Écoute moi bien c'est à se taper le cul par terre et je pèse mes mots !**

- **Emmett, je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire. Annonce la couleur.**

J'étais plutôt sceptique. Une bonne nouvelle a 6h00 du matin ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à Emmett de se lever aussi tôt. Soit c'était vraiment un événement spectaculaire, soit il revenait de soirée et il n'avait pas toutes ses neurones de branchés. Je fronçais les sourcils et m'appuyais contre le mur, m'attendant au pire.

- **Bien, alors E.M.C à téléphoner il y a environ 2H00 chez les Américains. Apparemment il vient d'apprendre qu'un de ces camions à était fouillés jeudi soir. Quelqu'un la balançait. Il est furax, son engin contenait un bon kilo. Inutile que je te fasse un dessin si ?**

- **FBI** murmurais-je d'une voix rauque. **Ces enfoirés sont incapables d'être discret. Et ça se dit professionnel !**

- **Hum… D'un autre côté la fuite était beaucoup trop grosse pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Il avait confié la destination à un seul de ces gardes et évidemment ce dernier à disparut de la circulation après la fouille. Tss, comme c'est étrange. Bref, il a aussi mentionné qu'il…Enfin qu'il…**

La voix d'Emmett était torturée et je devinais aisément que cette partie de l'histoire n'allait pas me plaire. Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir entendre le reste.

- **Il a mentionné qu'il avait éliminé le policier qui l'empêchait de faire son business correctement** cracha-t-il finalement.

Je me figeais automatiquement, resserrant la prise de mes doigts autour du téléphone. Je n'avais qu'une envie : tuer ce bouzeux de mes propres mains. Je m'y voyais déjà, lui, moi, seul à seule dans une pièce sombre, de la torture, des larmes, des rires de victoires, des supplications et la scène finale, mon Beretta appuyant sur sa tempe. Un sourire machiavélique prit forme sur mes lèvres lorsque mes doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa gorge. Je sursautais violemment en entendant Emmett hurler dans mon oreille. Quel organe. J'ouvris les yeux et raclais ma gorge discrètement pour éclaircir ma voix avant de prendre la parole.

- **BORDEL SWAN ! Tu vas me laisser poireauter longtemps, tout seul, à poil avec le mobile dans la main ? Il fait froid dehors tu sais ! WAKE UP c'est l'hiver Bells !**

- **Excuse moi** ris-je. **Mais au fait, je peux savoir ce que tu fou dehors à cette heure-ci en tenu d'Adam ? T'attend qu'elle grandisse ?**

J'attendis que les jurons d'Emmett se calment. Ce qui prit un long moment étant donné que j'étais absolument incapable de contrôler mon fou rire. Une image de cet imbécile dans son plus simple appareil sur sa terrasse s'imposa à moi et je ne pus que pouffer davantage.

- **Swan, ta gueule ! Mon PC s'est mis en marche automatiquement lorsqu'il a passé son coup de fil. J'étais en charmante compagnie si tu vois ce que je veux dire et j'ai dus filer rapidement pour ne pas bousiller ma couverture. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à assumer tes conneries alors retiens toi. Et ferme là tant que tu y es !**

-** Je suis toute ouïe Rocco.**

Emmett grogna mais ne commenta pas. Il était tellement facile de l'énerver. Mon passe-temps favoris.

- **E.M.C part pour Chicago à 11H00 tapante. Il doit rendre visite à ses sœurs Alice et Rosalie qu'il n'a pas vue depuis longtemps apparemment. Pfff. Comme si ce salopard avait un cœur. Il pense que venir dans un aéroport bondé est une sorte de camouflage. Bah bien sur, si il met un pied dans ce terminal il est mort !. Les FBI sont aussi excités que des pitbulls.**

-** C'est HORS DE QUESTION EMMETT** hurlais-je. **Je ne laisserais pas le FBI faire le boulot à ma place c'est clair ? Il est à moi !**

-** OH ! Princesse ! Te fait pas de soucis, il a sûrement prévu une évacuation grandiose.**

- **Il a plutôt intérêt !**

J'étais furieuse. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que j'étais en filature. Je le suivais comme son ombre sans qu'il ne le sache bien entendu. Je savais tout de ses habitudes, de ses coups de fils et même de ses plats préférés. J'avais épuisé bien trop de temps et d'énergie à le suivre partout pour qu'il me passe sous le nez. Pfuit. Non, c'était impossible. Je ne laisserais personne le descendre pour moi. Ma mission serait définitivement terminée lorsque MA balle sera dans SON crâne !

- **Je t'ai réservé une place dans l'avion** repris Emmett. J'entendis dans le combiné un froissement de feuille. Lui et son organisation précaire. **Personne civilement parlant ne connaît son visage. C'est un petit avion . Il ne croisera personne et généralement ce genre de combine implique un beau paquet de billets verts. Les arrangements habituels quoi. Tu le suis dans tout Chicago si c'est nécessaire mais je t'interdis de jouer à la super policière dans cet avion c'est clair ? N'oublie pas : couverture ! Ne te fais pas remarquer ! Les passagers n'ont rien demandé à personne vu ?.**

- **Pfff Emmett….** soufflais-je en levant les yeux ciel. **Tu me prends vraiment pour un monstre !**

- **SWAN ! Promet le moi !**

- **Hum… Oui Ok c'est bon ... Mr Labbé !**

J'étais d'accord avec lui, les passagers du vol n'y pouvait rien. N'empêche que l'avoir aussi prêt de moi et d'être dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit pour le neutraliser me semblait très difficile. Je doutais qu'il soit seul dans cet avion sans sa clique de bulldog derrière lui mais tout de même. C'était tentant. Est-ce que j'étais capable de resté sagement assise sur mon siège et prendre le risque de le perdre dans la circulation à Chicago ? Aurais-je le courage de désobéir à Emmett et assassiner des vies innocentes pour le profit d'un seul homme ? Sûrement pas. Cette situation n'était pas simple... J'étais parfaitement consciente que la solution d'Emmett était plus raisonnable, plus stratégique mais elle avait des failles apparentes. Je n'avais pas de voiture louée sur place et je me voyais mal demander au chauffeur de taxi de prendre en filature la Mercedes d'E.M.C.

- **Tu m'appel lorsqu'il aura stabilisé sa position. Mon vol est à 13H00 je te rejoindrais. Je vais demander au petit jeune qui habite à côté de déposer le billet chez toi. J'ai quelque chose à terminer de mon côté** dit-il d'une voix coquine.

Emmett était un mec. Et comme tous les mecs il avait le cerveau entre les jambes. Pauvre bête victime de ces testostérones. Il aurait était devant moi je lui en aurais sûrement foutu une pour oser traiter la déesse brune ou blonde allongée dans son lit de morceau de viande.

- **Prend soin de toi Bells** rajouta-t-il alors que j'allais raccrocher.

- **Toi aussi petit frère**.

Je laissais tomber mon portable sur le canapé avant de faire volte face, empoignant le flingue que j'avais glissé sous un coussin. On n'est jamais trop prudent et je redoutais une visite inattendue d'un de ces gardes du corps. J'appuyais sur la détente et mon vase en cristal posé sur la commode explosa en milles morceaux. Ma queue de cheval claqua contre ma joue. Je fis tournoyez mon arme autour de mes doigts avant de le glisser dans un compartiment spécial en cuir enroulé autour de ma cuisse.

Mon regard se posa sur l'horloge près de l'entrée. 07h30. Le temps de préparer mes bagages et de prendre la route pour l'aéroport. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la tournure qu'allait prendre les choses. C'était ma première et ma dernière mission. Le rêve d'une vie, la vengeance de deux autres. Je ne serais pas en paix tant que cette ordure serait sur ses jambes. Oui, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la tournure qu'allait prendre les choses et surtout pas à ça.


	2. Chapter 2

10H00, me voilà dans le hall bondé de l'aéroport de Vancouver. Assise sur les tabourets inconfortable, ma valise à mes pieds, je scrutai chaque recoins du terminal à la recherche de son visage. Il avait plutôt intérêt à être a l'heure. Je l'avais suffisamment épier ces derniers mois pour être certaine de son timing. Parfait jusqu'au bout des ongles. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il se baladait avec son équipe de cosmétique derrière son cul nuit et jours. Pff foutu milliardaire !. Quel était la raison pour laquelle E.M.C quittait ces beaux quartiers déjà ? Ah oui, il devait rendre visite a ces soeurs. Menteur. Subtile tout de même. Il se rendait à Chicago pour une affaire de drogue, son plus grand business. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Pourriture. Sa famille était-elle au courant de ces activités illégales ? J'en doutais sincèrement. J'aimerais voir la tête de ces soi-disant soeurs lorsqu'elles l'apprendront. Belle photo de famille en perspective.

10H10. C'était si long. J'avais la bête impression qu'un petit malin s'éclatait à transformer les secondes en minutes histoire de faire monter la pression davantage. Moi stressé ? Jamais. Avec un couteau fixé sur la cuisse en dessous de la robe, un deuxième planqué dans les bottes, un Beretta dans la poche intérieure de la veste et une recharge dans le soutiens-gorge difficile de se sentir en danger. J'étais seulement un peu tendue. Les choses pouvaient dégénérées rapidement. Toujours être sur ces gardes est l'expression clé d'une tueuse. Ces petits mots simple m'ont permis de rester en vie cette année. Anticipé est le seul moyen de s'en sortir. Surtout quand un trafiquant de drogue et assassin à ces heures perdues traînent dans le coin.

Pour faire passer le temps, je me levais et allais me chercher un café bien chaud. Mon péché mignon. J'étais une accro à la caféine. Impossible pour moi de débuter une bonne journée sans mon bol quotidien.. Je portais la tasse fumante à mes lèvres et pris une gorgée. Amer. Dégueulasse. Un café de distributeur pour résumer. Je fis la grimace mais retournais m'asseoir en l'emportant avec moi. Qu'importe, du café reste du café et si je voulais faire mon boulot correctement, il m'était indispensable.

Emmett et moi n'étions pas tueur par hasard. Nous n'avions jamais rêvé de l'être non plus. La profession s'était imposée d'elle même à cause d'un évènement dans nos vies communes. Emmett était destiné à une grande carrière de joueur de Base-ball professionnel. Il faut dire qu'un gars tel que lui avait toutes ces chances de réussir. Quand à moi je voulais devenir professeur de littérature dans une grande université. Je sais, cela surprend à chaque fois. Il faut dire que ce travail ne correspond pas vraiment à la personnalité que j'ai aujourd'hui. Tout le monde change. Même moi.

Nos deux envies étaient partis en fumées à cause d'E.M.C. C'était lui la cause de tous ces changements dans nos vies. Et j'allais changé la sienne à jamais en contre partie. Un deal en quelque sorte. Sauf qu'il n'en connaissait pas encore les règles. Il ne savait même pas que la partie avait déjà commencé. Moi si.

Du mouvement près de la porte principale me sortie de mes rêveries. Une dizaine de bonhomme tout de noir vêtu et aussi musclé que des catcheurs firent leurs entrées. Il n'avait apparemment pas la même définition du mot " incognito " que moi. C'est à ce moment précis qu'[i]il[/i] entra dans le terminal beau à en tomber à la renverse. Ouais, je voulais sa mort et ma vengeance mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était un gâchis de faire exploser la cervelle d'un mannequin pareil. Il était grand, dans les 1m85-90 selon moi, musclé comme il le fallait et où il le fallait.( N.B/R : J'imagine très bien moi ! ) Il était vêtu d'un jean noir moulant ces petits fesses musclés assortit avec son tee-shirt de couleur identique surélevé d'une fine veste en cuir très élégante et de botte de motard artistiquement délavé. Et Son Visage. SON VISAGE ! Sculpté par les dieux en personne. Une mâchoire carré, des lèvres pleines et sensuel couleur cerise qui en ce moment arboré un sourire en coin espiègle, un nez parfait, aquilin et des yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelant et hypnotique entouré de longs cils noirs. Ces cheveux étaient cuivrés et coiffé en pagaille. Cela donnait immédiatement envie d'y passer les doigts et de tester leur texture soyeuse. Un parfait canon... et un parfait pourrit. Un détail non négligeable.

Alors que mon analyse de sa petite personne prit fin, une foule de souvenirs balaya ce sentiment d'extase.

_C'était un jour banale, une journée d'école en compagnie de mon petit frère Emmett comme toutes les autres._

- **Emmichou, il est l'heure de te lever ! On va être en retard et il est hors de question que je loupe ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de secondes du cours de Mme Sherp ! Tu m'a déjà fichu à la bourre hier et le proviseur m'a dit et je cite " Mademoiselle Swan à force d'oublier l'heure vous oublierez que votre vie défile. C'est la dernière fois que vous arrivez en retard et Bla Bla Bla." Mais dépêche toi gros cachalot !** _gloussais-je en sautant sur le corps immobile de mon frangin._

- **Mmh... PUTAIN Bella dégage ! Je suis malade.**

_Il bougea son énorme derrière me faisant tomber du lit. Un léger ouille s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je massais ma fesse douloureuse._

- **A d'autre, tu me prend vraiment pour une idiote !** _crachais-je avec dédain en me relevant._

-**T'es perspicace toi c'matin.**

_J'ouvris la bouche, choqué par ces paroles et lui pinçait violemment le bras en tournant la peau pour le faire hurler de douleur._

-**Espèce de petit con, sort de ce lit immédiatement ou je dis à maman qu'au lieu de travailler au magasin des Henry 3 fois par semaines tu passe la totalité de tes heures dans le lit et donc dans les bras de Sarah. Je doute que tes cachotteries lui plaise** menaçais-je.

_Il avait fait croire à sa patronne qu'il souffrait d'une maladie inconnue qui l'obligeait à aller constamment à l'hôpital pour faire des examens. Le pire était sans doute le fait que la vieille Henry lui souhaita de se rétablir rapidement et qu'elle lui promit de lui versé son salaire malgré ces absences. Pourquoi je travaillais pas là-bas moi aussi finalement ?_

- **Si tu crois que j'ai peur de sa réaction, tu te fou le doigts dans l'oeil et bien profond en plus de ça**. _répond-il d'en dessous de sa couette._

- **Vraiment** _? demandais-je innocemment._

- **Ouaip**.

_Je me redressais et fit mine de m'en aller. Au dernier moment je fis volte face._

- **MAMANNN** _hurlais-je_, **tu peut venir dans la chambre d'Emmett ? Faut que je te dise quelque chose de trèèès important !**

_Je ne vis pas mon frère bondir mais je sentis son bras autour de ma taille et sa grosse main s'abattre sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler. Malgré tout je tentais d'avertir ma mère en criant contre sa paume ce qui ressembla plus à un " MMH " qu'à un " Lâche moi " en bonne et du forme._

- **T'es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y met ! C'est bon je suis levé, t'es contente ?**

_J'hochais la tête de haut en bas. Enfin j'essayais d'hocher la tête. Lentement il me relâcha comme pour tester ma parole d'honneur. Il avait bien raison. Ma mère déboula dans la pièce juste après ce câlin fraternel._

- **Mais.. Emmett lâche ta soeur immédiatement ! Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Rien de grave j'espère ?.**

_Renée paniquait toujours pour rien. Ma tête pivota d'elle même vers Emmett qui était devenu aussi blanc que son caleçon. Il me fixa en route, secouant imperceptiblement la tête pour me demander de ne rien divulguer. Un léger sourire de coin s'installa sur mes lèvres. Le pauvre, il suait comme un boeuf._

-** Non ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste qu'Emmett...** _je m'offris une pause théâtrale avant de poursuivre.._ **m'a mis en retard et je me demandais si tu aurais la gentillesse de nous conduire au lycée étant donné que Papa est déjà partis au boulot il ne reste plus que toi pour nous sauver des foudres de madame-poustillons.**

_Madame-postillons ? C'est la secrétaire de notre bahut. J'étais même prête à venir 1h00 à l'avance le lendemain pour éviter qu'elle ne me balance toute sa salive en pleine tronche. J'avais un parapluie paré dans la main à chaque fois que je devais lui rendre des papiers administratifs importants. La prudence est mère de sûreté comme on dit. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Emmett souffler de soulagement et je serrais les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant ma mère._

- **Oh.. Bien sur. Dépêchez-vous, nous partons dans 5 minutes. Et à moins que tu es envie d'aller à l'école en slip, tu ferais mieux d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt chéri. Hop Hop Hop poussin.** _dit-elle en se tournant vers le nudiste en question._

Ouai, je sais, dûre de s'imaginer maman Renée appelé Emmett poussin. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Nous étions arrivé en retard tout de même, et Madame-Poustillons nous avaient encore aspergeait de ces microbes. Ainsi était la routine quotidienne de la famille Swan. Routine qui pris fin le lendemain même.


	3. INFOS

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis vraiment de retour !**

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour cette si longue absence. Je ne souhaite pas m'étendre sur le sujet mais sachez que j'ai étais très occupé pour diverses raisons notamment par la panne de mon pc portable. Je n'ai jamais été adepte du tactile et écrire un chapitre complet avec mon portable me semblait vraiment… Comment dire ? Pas impossible mais presque me connaissant XD.**

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !**

**Alors pour éclaircir vos idées, non je n'abandonne pas cette fiction. Je tiens à la finir et même à en écrire une autre plus tard. Il faut juste que je trouve le rythme adéquat. Le BAC approche donc j'ai ordonné mes priorités. Enfin bref, je viens vers vous aujourd'hui avec une bonne nouvelle : LE CHAPITRE 3 est terminé et sera publié dans très peu de temps !**

**AVE MARIA ! ( Cichon, si tu lis ça , c'est pour toi )**

**Ne me mangez pas ! Je promets d'écrire régulièrement !**

**A très bientôt,**

**Votre dévoué RomaneRom**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Après plusieurs mois d'attente le chapitre 3 tombe enfin. Je voulais une nouvelle fois m'excuser pour avoir était si longue.****L'écriture de ma fiction devrait être beaucoup plus rapide maintenant. En espérant que ce chapitre tout neuf vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas ;) **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 <strong>

Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières et repris une expression sans émotion. Il ne fallait pas que je m'égare, après tout j'étais en mission. Un plan bien défini se mit en place rapidement dans ma tête. Plan qui n'allait sûrement pas plaire à Emmett mais j'avais là une occasion en or et il aurait été foutrement stupide de passer à côté parce que mon petit frère voulait la faire à sa façon. J'étais la plus âgée nom de Dieu !

_Un peu de courage Bella. T'es pas une mauviette si ? __[Cich' : J'ai envie de lui répondre que si, je peux ?]_

Je passais ma main nonchalamment dans mes longs cheveux bruns ondulés. J'allais servir d'appât au gros poisson en quelque sorte. Je suis une nana, faut bien que cela serve à quelque chose non ? Je me levais lentement et fis un pas en avant afin de me "mettre en scène" convenablement. Mon pied se prit comme par hasard dans la sangle de mon sac me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Un juron s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je regardais le sol s'approcher lentement de moi au ralenti, comme dans les plus beaux films de science-fiction. J'étais maudite.

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour éviter les dégâts, deux bras puissants m'enlacèrent m'empêchant la collision avec le carrelage. J'étais très habile avec une arme ou des couteaux mais mon sens de l'équilibre était toujours aussi exaspérant. Je relevais la tête, bien partie pour m'excuser et remercier la personne en question de m'avoir évité une commotion cérébrale. La surprise fut-elle que j'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois sans pouvoir en sortir un son.

_Bella appelle la tour. Mayday Mayday ! On vient de perdre la grande les gars !__[Cich' : MAYDAYYYYYY ! ]_

**- Tu sais que tu es une vraie calamité ?**

Je scrutais son visage, ébahie. Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ?

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens foutre ici ?**

Je regardais par-dessus son épaule, cherchant EMC. Il était toujours là, dans un recoin de l'aéroport avisant sûrement une technique de repli en cas d'incident. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir remarquée. Je continuais mon tour d'horizon, au cas où un des gardes aurait surpris mon regard sur leur groupe. Plusieurs personnes autour de moi me fixaient avec des yeux ronds, certains avec des larges sourires. Le feu me monta immédiatement aux joues. Et en plus on se fout de ma poire à mes dépends. Belle journée en perspective. Une pression sur mes hanches me sortit de mes pensées et je me dégageais d'un bond des bras de Jacob Black. _[ Cich' : HAAAAAA PAS LUIIIIII ! *sort*]_

**-Bonjour à toi aussi Bella, **répondit Jake, l'innocence incarnée**, je vais bien et toi ?**_[ Cich' : Il veut pas un Mars avec ? Déjà il débarque genre de rien et il voudrait un bonjour ouais ouais ! ]_

J'émis un sifflement agacé, ce type avait le don de me taper sur le système. Et je reste polie. Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de le fixer avec froideur, remettant machinalement ma robe en place.

- **Bien,** reprit Jacob en voyant que je ne réagissais pas, **je vois que tu as décidé d'être désagréable et non coopérative. Soit. Pour répondre à ta question, parce que je suis un ****garçon très gentil**_**,**_ **Emmett m'a demandé de t'accompagner pour...**

**- QUOI ?** le coupai-je.

**- Quoi, quoi ? **

**- Tu fais exprès de jouer au con ou c'est un sens inné chez toi ? Comment ça m'accompagner ? Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai besoin d'un baby-sitter ?**_[Cich' : c'est inné !]_

Il se mit à se balancer sur ses deux jambes, apparemment mal à l'aise. Il me fixa sans rien dire pendant un moment, se demandant sûrement s'il pouvait m'en parler ou non. Je serrais les poings immédiatement, consciente que la suite ne me plairait absolument pas.

**-Hum… **Il grimaça douloureusement avant de lever les bras au ciel en signe de défaite. Faibles hommes. **Ecoute, si ça peut te rassurer on ne sera même pas dans le même avion ok ? J'ai proposé mon aide à Emmett et il a accepté. Rien de plus rien de moins. Ton frère est mon boss maintenant et...**

**-Mon frère ? Ton boss ? **J'éclatais de rire, incapable de m'en empêcher. Emmett avait beau ressembler à un catcheur il était incapable de choisir sa propre paire de chaussettes le matin. Alors diriger une équipe… **En effet, on ne sera pas dans le même avion. Tu ne viens pas. **

**-Je viens.**

**-Non tu ne viens pas !**

**-Si je viens.**

**-Non.**

**- Si.**

Un cri de rage s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je me mis à marteler son torse de mes poings en déversant un flot d'injures assez impressionnants. Je suis peut-être une nana mais j'ai du coffre. Folle de rage je me foutais totalement de passer pour une hystérique ou de me faire repérer par l'affreux Barracuda. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : battre Jacob Black jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Emmett avait-il perdu la tête ?

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours connu Jacob. Nos parents étaient très proches et on passait la plupart de nos week-ends chez l'un ou chez l'autre selon les semaines. Nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble, inséparables, même à l'école. Puis de fil en aiguille nous nous étions rendus compte que notre relation avait évolué et de meilleurs amis nous étions passés au rang de petits amis. Notre histoire a duré 1 an et demi. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que je découvre que ce petit enfoiré se tapait ma meilleure amie en douce depuis 2 mois. J'avais mis fin à notre histoire. Point final_. __[Cich' : Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas, j'aime pas ce gars !]_

Emmett avait gardé contact avec Jake et ils se voyaient de temps en temps. De mon côté j'évitais tout contact avec mon ex copain et ce qui me servait de meilleure amie à l'époque. Par dignité peut-être. Je me sentais trahie. Et aujourd'hui il était là, dans ce terminal avec moi, embauché par mon propre frère pour jouer les protecteurs. Il était prêt à croiser mon flingue au nom de son amitié pour Emmett ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie du genre... Je les déteste, l'un comme l'autre.

-**Bella, arrête. Bella... Mais tu vas arrêter oui ?** grogna Jake en enveloppant ses longs doigts bronzés autour de mes poignets afin de faire cesser mes coups.

Je relevais la tête, ma fureur n'ayant pas diminué malgré ma séance de frappe. Je le fusillais du regard en serrant la mâchoire pour m'empêcher d'attaquer de nouveau. L'ombre de la peur passa dans ses prunelles noires. Je suis peut-être petite mais je peux faire très peur quand je le veux. Oui Madame. _[Cich' : Comme moi, en faite, je suis Bella :3 ]_

**- Retourne chez toi Jacob. Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois. **

Il me fixa alors, les yeux larmoyants et le visage dévasté par la peine.

**- Ton combat est aussi le mien Bella. Ils étaient comme une famille pour moi. Laisse-moi les venger, laisse-moi t'aider. Ne me force pas à te supplier B s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi t'aider. **

Son expression et sa voix me firent hésiter. Certes je ne pouvais plus voir Jacob en peinture mais il était là pour m'aider non ? Pour la première fois depuis 2 ans, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes : nous pleurions la perte de deux êtres chers. Néanmoins je ne pouvais me permettre d'avoir Jake dans les pattes. Emmett était déjà assez vaste comme cela, je n'avais pas besoin en plus d'un indien de 2mètres. Trop repérable. Même si l'indien en question était le must du must en matière d'électronique. Je devais bien l'avouer. J'ouvris la bouche, prête à répondre lorsqu'une tape sur mon épaule me coupa dans mon élan.

**- Excusez-moi Madame, ce jeune homme vous importune ?**

J'étais incapable de lâcher Jacob du regard, incapable de le foutre à la porte de cet aéroport à coup de pieds aux fesses comme ma conscience me le suggérait. Je clignais des paupières, cherchant désespérément le moyen de me débarrasser de lui sans faire trop de casse. Emmett allait être furieux mais je doutais sincèrement que Jacob ait conscience de la situation dans laquelle il s'embarquait. Je le détestais mais pas suffisamment pour voir son corps étendu sur le sol, le torse troué de balles. Sans vie. J'étais sadique, pas perverse.

-**Non Monsieur** **l'agent** déclarai-je d'une voix douce à l'agent de police dans mon dos. **Le jeune homme en question va simplement s'en aller sans faire d'histoires. Pas vrai Jacob ? **

Ce dernier avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Il pensait certainement que j'allais inventer un bobard incroyable pour expliquer notre scène de ménage de toute à l'heure. Moi ? Mentir à un flic ? Hors de question que je me torture le cerveau pour sauver qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas Jacob Black.

**-Mais non je... Enfin Bella, arrête. C'est MOI ! Je dois aller dans cet avion d'accord ? Je lui ai promis de veiller sur toi, je lui ai promis Bella**. hurla Jake en balançant ses bras dans tous les sens.

Je m'écartais lentement de lui, attrapant au passage la lanière de mon sac de voyage.

**-Je suis désolée Jacob. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne viendrais pas.**

**- Parce que tu penses pouvoir m'en empêcher **? ricana-t-il en posant ses mains sur la poche de son manteau afin d'en sortir son billet d'avion.

Il farfouilla pendant un moment, marmonnant entre ses dents qu'il l'avait mis dans sa poche avant de partir et qu'il était certain de l'avoir mis là. Petit à petit il perdit son sourire et releva la tête vers moi, son visage ayant perdu toute trace d'amusement. Il me fixa d'abord, puis contempla furieusement le billet que j'avais dans la main. _Son _billet en l'occurrence.

- **Rends-le-moi Bella. Ne fais pas de conneries** !

**- Non **dis-je en souriant malicieusement.

**- RENDS-MOI CE PUTAIN DE BILLET BELLA ! Je te jure que je ne plaisante pas ! **

**- Mais moi non plus Jake. Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi. **déclarai-je doucement en déchirant son billet d'un rapide coup de main.

Il me fixa quelques minutes sans réagir, puis il se mit en mouvement avançant dangereusement vers moi d'un pas furieux, serrant et desserrant les poings, ses lèvres ne formant désormais qu'une ligne pincée de colère. Heureusement, le policier qui avait eu l'intelligence de se reculer durant notre conversation revint à la charge et se plaça entre moi et ce monstre de muscles.

**-Monsieur, veuillez reculer je vous prie. Je ne plaisante pas. Calmez-vous ou je serais forcé de vous emmener au poste.** annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre, sa main se déplaçant ostensiblement vers son arme de service accroché à sa taille.

Jacob joua au yo-yo, me fixant moi puis le flic, le flic puis moi plusieurs fois d'affilée. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Il tourna davantage son nez lorsqu'il remarqua mon petit sourire satisfait. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant furieusement sur les pauvres mèches qui avaient le malheur de croiser ses doigts. Jacob tenta une approche mais le flic posa sa main sur son torse et malgré sa petite taille il le repoussa sans ménagement.

**-Oh petit, tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force sur toi gamin. Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être un voyou alors je ne vais pas te traiter comme tel mais pour ton propre bien ne me le fais pas répéter une troisième fois : éloigne-toi de ce putain d'aéroport ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ou les menottes t'aideront à comprendre le sens de mes mots ?**_[Cich' : AU BÛCHER! AU BÛCHER!]_

Une boule obstrua ma gorge alors que je fixais le policier de dos. Sa taille, sa corpulence, sa manière de se tenir, sa façon de parler, ses cheveux noirs bien coiffés, son uniforme parfaitement repassé. Il me _le_ rappelait tellement. _Lui_ non plus n'avait pas peur de se tenir droit et fier devant des gens largement plus baraqués que lui. _Lui _non plus ne se laissait pas marché sur les pieds. Un flic, un vrai. Pas comme ces agents du FBI, tous plus corrompus les uns que les autres. Je détournais le regard, serrant les dents pour retenir ma peine. Il me manquait, en ce moment plus que les autres jours. J'y étais presque. Je sentais sur le bout de mes doigts le picotement de la victoire. Toutes ces années de filatures, d'entraînements, toutes ces journées passées dans ma voiture à observer le moindre de ces faits et gestes, toutes ces nuits passées devant mon ordinateur à faire des recherches sur lui et sur sa famille…. Avais-je seulement dormi plus de 4 heures d'affilée depuis 5 ans ? C'était ma dernière mission, mon dernier voyage en tant qu'Isabella Swan tueuse à gage. J'étais si proche du but... Je n'allais laisser personne me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il était suffisamment compliqué de protéger Emmett, je n'avais pas en plus besoin de m'inquiéter pour Jacob Blake.

**« L'avion en direction de Chicago, dernier appel. » **

Jake se tourna violemment vers moi, son visage changeant une nouvelle fois d'expression. Ce type avait un véritable problème de bipolarité. Il ne tenta pas d'approcher, il avait apparemment compris que le flic était absolument sérieux. Bipolaire certes mais pas con. _[__Cich' : Pas con ? Pas à moi. ]_

**-Bella, s'il te plaît. Reste. On s'inquiète juste pour toi. Tu ne peux pas y arriver toute seule tu sais ? Tu n'es pas Wonder Woman.** clama-t-il tendrement. J'avais la bête impression qu'il expliquait à une enfant de 5 ans qu'il ne fallait pas tirer sur la queue du chat de la famille.

**-Parce que tu penses pouvoir m'aider ? Regarde-toi. Le pauvre petit Jacob Blake. Le bon samaritain. L'homme au grand cœur. Ton acte de tendresse restera dans les annales Jake, mais il ne te permettra pas de te faire pardonner. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu n'es qu'un simple et petit amateur de bas étages. Rentre chez toi et dis à Billy que je l'embrasse. Au revoir Jake.**

Je le fixais une dernière fois dans les yeux alors qu'il protestait une nouvelle fois, criant mon prénom dans le hall du terminal comme si cela était susceptible de me faire réagir, comme si j'allais sagement lui obéir comme le gentil toutou à sa mémère. Je lui tournais le dos et me mis à courir vers l'hôtesse d'accueil à la porte d'embarquement. Elle me souhaita un agréable vol en leur compagnie avec un sourire niais collé sur son joli visage de poupée Barbie avant de me faire franchir la porte. Sans un regard en arrière je tournais le dos à ma ville natale, à mes rêves désormais inaccessibles. Un chapitre se termine, un autre commence. Le chapitre d'une nouvelle vie, celle d'Isabella Swan, tueuse sanguinaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors verdict ? Que pensez-vous de Jacob ? Est-ce que la dispute entre nos deux zigotos aura des conséquences sur la vengeance de Bella ? Emmet va-t-il craquer son slip ? A très vite les amies ! N'hésitez pas, la petite bulle en bas de l'écran vous attend !<strong>

**Votre dévoué Romanerom.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ( non je ne désespère pas Messieurs ) et à toutes !**

**Voilà le chapitre 4 que j'avais déjà commencé lors de la publication du chapitre 3. **

**Heureuse nouvelle j'ai enfin acheté mon pc portable ( HALLELUJAH ) !**

**Je vais donc pouvoir écrire et publier plus rapidement !**

**Je souhaiterais remercier les revieweuses ( Nouveau terme ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? ) qui sont un peu plus nombreuses au fil du temps ! Je vais donc répondre à vos questions et encouragement tout de suite !**

**• REPONSES REVIEWS**

_**veronika crepuscule :**_Je suis absolument enchanté par tous ces commentaires et par tes questionnements aussi. Tu penses bien, je ne vais rien dévoiler mais je dois dire que tu as de bonnes idées. Tout va s'éclaircir au fur et a mesure. Prions pour que ce prochain chapitre te plaise !

_**LFM'Ines :** _Mon Bac est passé, dernière épreuve oral ce matin ! En tout cas merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu m'auras porté chance :) Voilà la suite, n'hésite pas à poser des questions ;)

_**Cichon** :_ Ma Petite Cichon d'amour, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Oui c'est vrai, tu as été la première, j'avais oublié ce détail. Haha tu te fourvoie c'est parce que tu m'aimes que tu dis tout ça ! Non je ne suis pas professionnelle .. Je ne pense pas avoir un talent inné mais en tout cas j'aime écrire et j'espère que les gens apprécient ce que je fais c'est tout :) Je t'aime aussi !

_**bellardtwilight :** _Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise, en espérant qu'il en sera tout autant pour la suite !

_**lea228 :**_Et ton voeux est exaucé XD ! Merci en tout cas, c'est très motivant d'avoir ce genre de commentaire positif ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous.

_**Kikinette11 :** _Je plante le décor pour le moment, les indications seront dévoilés petit à petit dans les prochains chapitres mais je vais garder le suspens le plus longtemps possible. Histoire de vous faire mijoter ! Pour ce qui est de ta question, en effet Bella est déjà tueuse à gage et tu comprendras pourquoi dans le chapitre 5 ou 6 je ne sais pas encore. J'ai mis cette phrase à la fin du chapitre car cette fois elle s'engage dans sa dernière mission qui sera bien sur la plus sanguinolente. Vengeance donc carnage n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'elle pose le pied dans l'avion, elle tourne une nouvelle page : finis la filature et l'espionnage, maintenant elle rentre vraiment dans son plan de meurtre. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question correctement. Dur de faire ça le plus clair possible sans donner trop d'informations pour la suite. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Voilà voilà, c'était tout pour aujourd'hui de ce côté là !

**• DANS CE CHAPITRE**

Alors, est-ce que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne ? Rencontre avec Edward ou pas ? Petites indications sur ce chap !

1) On apprend quelque petites choses sur le caractère de notre Bella.

2) Une petite mise au point avec Emmett.

3) La Mission se concrétise, nouveaux éléments.

4) Un passager mystère.

C'est un chapitre de transition qui se passe dans l'avion. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement mais dans le prochain chapitre tout va s'accélérer pour nos personnages dans la belle ville de Chicago. Mais je n'en dit pas plus ! * se ferme la bouche et jette la clé au fin fond de Moscou )

**• REMERCIEMENT**

Je remercie avec joie mes lectrices qui je l'espère me suivront jusqu'au bout du monde * Vous pouvez vous arrêtez en bout de chemin * Sans vous, tout ceci n'aurait aucuns sens !

Je souhaite remercier la splendide, l'incroyable, la magnifique, la gigantesque SoSweetySoCrazy, ma Bêta qui fait un travail remarquable pour traquer les petites fautes d'orthographe qui se cachent dans ce machin qu'on appellerait fiction ! Je te l'ai déjà dit mais SOPHIE JE T'AIME Haha :P

Et pour la fin, un gros bisous à Cichon, mon incroyable meilleure amie qui me suit encore et toujours avec ces incroyables commentaires qui me font rire à chaque fois. Puce, tu sors !

* * *

><p>Bon cette fois-ci c'est bon, je stoppe mon blabla !<p>

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

'' _Nous vivons sur l'avenir « demain » « plus tard » « quand j'aurais le temps » « avec l'âge tu comprendras ». On ne se rend pas compte que la mort est là, tout près, tendant l'oreille dans les ténèbres, attendant patiemment l'heure du jugement dernier.''_

C'est toujours comme ça, il faut qu'on pense à la mort et à notre existence éphémère sur cette maudite Terre lorsque l'on est à 10 000 lieux au-dessus du sol. Mes mains s'accrochèrent fermement aux accoudoirs alors que je respirais aussi fort qu'un cycliste au bout de 12h00 d'effort non-stop. La sensation d'étouffement se révéla encore plus forte lorsque l'avion se balança brutalement d'avant en arrière après quelques perturbations. Je fermais les yeux aussi forts que possible récitant une prière dans ma tête plusieurs fois d'affilées. Inutile de se foutre de ma gueule, j'ai peur en avion oui et alors ? J'avais horreur de cette impression de non contrôle sur un engin de cette taille. Je privilégie toujours la voiture, la moto et même le train lorsque je suis censée faire un long voyage. Au moins, si je me fous dans le décor je sais que c'est ma faute. Un rire cristallin résonna dans l'avion et j'ouvris un œil afin d'observer les gens autour de moi. Une petite fille aux cheveux de miel riait si fort aux chuchotements de son frère que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Et là je me sentis ridicule. Comment une gamine de 4 ans même pas pouvait être aussi décontractée alors que moi la nana de 22 ans j'étais aussi blanche qu'un cachet et susceptible de rendre mon petit déjeuner d'une minute à l'autre ?

_Parce que __t'as__ pas de couilles Swany commenta ma conscience d'une voix sarcastique._

_Ouais, merci, j'avais remarqué. _

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Voilà que je me parlais à moi-même maintenant. De mieux en mieux. Allez Bella, ressaisis-toi. T'es pas une chiffe molle pas vrai ? Tu as survécu à bien pire que ça. Respire. Calme. Tu peux le faire. Ouais, tu peux le faire me serinai-je. J'ouvris les yeux après quelques longues respirations destinées à calmer mes nerfs. Pas besoin de paniquer. Après tous les pilotes font je ne sais combien d'années d'études afin de contrôler ce monstre. Ils sont payés pour ça non ? Conduire d'une destination à une autre une centaine de personnes avant de repartir et de recommencer le lendemain. Ces gars connaissent leur boulot... Techniquement.

_C'est pour ça qu'il y a encore eut un crash la semaine __dernière Swany...__ Parce que ces gars connaissent leur boulot…_

_Ta gueule ! _

Il fallait que je réfléchisse, que je pense à autre chose. Le visage de mon frère s'imposa à moi et je grimaçais. Il allait être furieux, que dis-je ? Carrément furax. Emmett avait l'habitude de me voir foutre en l'air tous les plans qu'on avait sagement préparés à l'avance. Quoi ? Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si tout tourne toujours mal quand je suis dans les parages. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais peur de lui, Emmett peut être très impressionnant mais je sais au fond qu'il est un gros nounours au cœur tendre. Comme les nounours au chocolat à la guimauve que m'achetait ma grand-mère quand j'étais enfant.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à lui demander ce qui lui avait pris de me suivre dans mon optique de vengeance… Mon frère n'était pas fait pour ce monde-là. Il méritait tellement mieux. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Rentre chez toi et va faire un gosse ? Non. Emmett avait le droit de choisir son avenir, il était libre de ses choix et je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire comment gouverner sa vie. Mais c'était mon frère, et bien que je ne lui dise pas suffisamment que je l'aimais, il était ma dernière famille. La personne que je chérissais plus que tout au monde maintenant. Je rêvais d'une vie meilleure pour lui, loin du sang, de la haine et des combats. Qui ne souhaiterait pas ça pour sa famille ?

L'avion se balança de nouveau me faisant – si c'était encore possible – me crisper davantage sur mon siège. J'étais heureuse de n'avoir embarqué personne avec moi. Et surtout pas Emmett… J'avais déjà eu mon quota de moqueries pour la journée. Connaissant cet abruti, il m'aurait sûrement sorti une vanne du genre « Pète un coup Swan, t'es aussi blanche que mon derrière » ou alors « Ta concierge t'a couru après ce matin ? Non ? Parce que tu as un formidable balai coincé dans le cul. » Une phrase débile destinée à m'énerver. Ouais, s'envoyer en l'air pour Emmett n'est définitivement pas un problème.

La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes rêveries. Tiens en parlant du loup. (N.B/Rom : ON EN VOIT LA QUEUE HAHA * d'accord, je sors, c'était pourri) (N.B/SoSweetySoCrazy : LOL)

**-Emmett, quoi de neuf **? Répondis-je en collant mon cellulaire contre mon oreille, définitivement prête à me prendre la leçon de morale du siècle.

_Allez Swany, courage. C'est ton petit frère tu te rappelles ? Celui qui se mettait des Chocapic dans le nez quand vous étiez jeune et qui s'amusait à mettre son slip par-dessus son jean pour imiter Superman lors de la danse de l'école. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Une petite rage de dents passagère et vous serez les meilleurs amis du monde. * OUIII, j'y crois *_

**-Bella ! Toujours vivante grande sœur ? T'a plutôt bonne mine !** S'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Alors là j'étais sur le cul. Pas d'engueulades, pas de cris, d'hurlements, d'insultes. Rien. Que dalle. Suspect.

**-Nan nan, je suis actuellement en train de faire une crise cardiaque mais j'ai la force de te dire mes dernières volontés : pour l'enterrement je veux mon flingue et mon Ontario* dans le cercueil d'acc ? Personne ne touche à mes bébés. **

**-Pas de danger Princesse. J'ai pas envie que tu me ****coupes**** un doigt. ****Voire**** pire.**

Il éclata de rire, fier de sa connerie avec ça. Je levais les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire tout de même. Foutu pervers.

**-Alors ? Comment va Rouky **? reprit Emmett d'une voix maintenant calme et sérieuse.

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Bah Rouky. Tu sais, le petit Renard roux que tu suis depuis 3 ans maintenant ? Celui qui est censé être dans le même avion que toi justement. **

Je restais silencieuse durant quelques minutes, cherchant à savoir si mon frère était bel et bien stupide au point de comparer le plus grand revendeur de drogue des États-Unis à un pauvre petit renard orphelin.

**-Ouais, il va bien. Jusqu'à maintenant. T'es au courant qu'il a un prénom ? **Marmonnai-je entre mes dents certaine que la crise de folie allait surgir d'un moment à l'autre.

**- Non, techniquement il a un putain de pseudonyme tu te rappelles ? E.M.C. EMC ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire en passant t'y as déjà réfléchi ? J'sais pas moi : Enfoiré de mafieux Camarguais ? Il peut pas avoir un nom et un prénom comme toute personne normalement constituée ? Dorénavant tu m'appelleras Prince des Flammes, moi aussi je peux m'inventer un nom bidon. **

**- Techniquement tu l'as pas inventé ton prince des flammes, tu viens seulement de le piquer à l'Age de Glace. **

**- C'est pas faux **déclara Emmett après un bref instant de réflexion.** Mais je veux quand même que tu ****m'appelles**** Prince des Flammes. Je suis ****l'héritier**** de Belzebuth. Baise et Bute. Ça ne peut pas être plus vrai. **

Je ne pus contrôler mon rire à ce moment-là. Je claquais ma main contre ma bouche afin de faire le moins de bruits possible mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que j'extériorise. Emmett avait beau être le maître en matière de coup de gueule, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il était une machine à connerie vivante.

Après quelques instants Emmett reprit la parole.

**-Bien, ce n'était pas la raison de mon appel. As-tu croisé Jacob ?**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en l'entendant. Il venait de gâcher ma bonne humeur en 2 secondes.

**-Oui, oui je l'ai vu. Bordel Emmett non mais franchement tu te fous de moi ? Je ne veux pas de Jacob Black collé aux fesses c'est clair ? Je ne rigole pas Em ! Si tu pouvais arrêter de tremper ton biscuit dans la première confiture que tu croises et ouvrir un peu plus grandes tes oreilles tu me rendrais un grand service ! Où avais-tu la tête en lui proposant de nous aider enfin ?**

**-Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir **marmonna-t-il soudain mal à l'aise. **Ecoute Bells, je suis désolé d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas te vexer ou te rendre furax. Je cherche juste à alléger ton travail tu comprends ? J'ai peur pour toi... Un petit coup de pouce ne nous fera pas de mal…**

La culpabilité pointa soudain le bout de son nez alors que je fermais les yeux, passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux bruns. Je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais parce qu'Emmett avait beau le prendre à la légère je savais très bien qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Et je pouvais comprendre. Il s'inquiétait en permanence pour moi et je ne faisais rien pour atténuer ses peurs.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'étais un monstre. J'avais envie de dire à Emmett qu'on arrêtait tout, que je rentrais à la maison et que tout redeviendrait comme avant mais lorsque j'ouvris la bouche une toute autre phrase se fit entendre.

**-Je n'ai pas besoin ****d'aide,** déclarai-je froidement.

Un silence se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il était déçu mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais pas reculer maintenant. Pas si proche du but.

**-C'est devenu trop gros pour nous petite sœur. Tu n'es pas invincible Bella ! **_**Ils**_** n'auraient pas voulu tout ça tu sais ? **

**-Je sais.**

Emmett parvenait petit à petit à me faire douter de mes capacités. J'étais douée, terriblement douée. En 3 ans j'avais réussi à me faire un nom dans le milieu du crime. On m'appelait la faucheuse. Lorsqu'un prix était fixé sur votre tête, vous étiez irrémédiablement mort. Je n'ai jamais raté ma cible. Jamais.

Etais-je trop sûre de moi ou sous-estimais-je mes ennemis ? Est-ce que j'étais susceptible d'y laisser ma peau ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Est-ce que c'était une option envisageable ? Sûrement pas.

**-Nous sommes dans une impasse Em'... Je ne suis pas prêtre à faire marche arrière... Mais tu peux te retirer. Reste à Seattle. ****Vis**** ta vie comme tu ****l'entends****. Deviens un joueur de ****base-ball**** connu et reconnu dans le monde entier, ****fais**** honneur à la famille Swan. Pour nous, pour **_**eux**_**...**

**- Je t'ai fait louer une voiture, elle t'attend devant l'aéroport. Une DS3, noire au toit blanc. Comme tu les aimes. Les clés sont à l'accueil. Tu me le pistes discrètement. Si tu entends quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider, n'hésite pas, appelle. Pour l'hôtel, je me suis renseigné. E.M.C possède une chaîne d'appartements et immeubles-casinos 4 étoiles à son nom. Il a passé un autre coup de téléphone et a réservé une suite au « Rose Marina ». Comme je suis le meilleur j'ai réussi à te prendre une petite chambre confortable. N'oublie pas, c'est toi et moi bébé. On n'abandonne pas un soldat au sol ! **

Je souris, heureuse. Je n'étais pas sûre d'y parvenir toute seule. Le fait qu'Emmett me soutienne à ce point me réchauffa le cœur et ma motivation se fit d'autant plus forte. J'étais pressée d'en finir et d'enfin récupérer ma vie.

Nous continuâmes de parler de tout et de rien. Nous laissions notre mission ainsi que le sujet Jacob sur le côté. Je savais qu'Emmett n'était pas d'accord avec moi sur ce dernier mais nous avions tous les deux besoin de nous retrouver entre frère et sœur. Seulement nous. Pas de responsabilités, pas de stratégies, pas d'angoisses. Juste lui et moi, nous chamaillant pour n'importe quoi comme nous l'avions toujours fait. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable d'avoir un frère.

Au fur et à mesure de notre discussion j'oubliais totalement où je me trouvais, le stress de l'avion totalement oublié. Emmett avait cette faculté de tout occulter, nous étions dans notre bulle.

Finalement il raccrocha, prétextant avoir du travail. Je penchais plus pour du travail au corps à corps mais bon. Emmett reste Emmett. Un mec, un vrai, avec un service trois pièces capable de mettre à l'état de silence son pauvre petit cerveau.

D'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, les coups d'un soir restent la meilleure solution pour nous. Surtout avec le boulot que nous occupons. Pas de place pour les relations sérieuses ou pour les sentiments amoureux. On baise et tchao bonsoir.

Je fixais sans le voir le petit écran en face de moi sur lequel passait une comédie romantique. Je n'avais pas suivi un tiers du film mais je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je m'installais confortablement dans mon siège, le baissant légèrement afin d'être plus alaise.

Je ne cessais de commenter cette daube, me demandant quel réalisateur avait eu l'incroyable idée de tourner cette merde. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers moi mais je les ignorais royalement.

_Pas de scandale Swany._

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui es entourée de gosses de riche !_

Ma conscience leva les yeux au ciel avant de se taper le front

(N.B/ Une conscience avec un front ? Attends, attends, je m'imagine la scène *-*. Sophie, Cichon, vous croyez que c'est possible ? )

_T'es aussi blonde que la nana à poil dans le lit de ton frère ! J'suis ta conscience Chérie, une partie intelligente de ton putain de cerveau. Bien sûr que j'endure la même chose, je me contiens tout simplement. Fais de même tu verras, c'est fabuleux._

Me contenir… Je ne savais même pas si j'étais capable de faire ça. Avoir un caractère volcanique c'est bien mais lorsque l'on est obligé de se contrôler, c'est un vrai calvaire. Je soufflai d'exaspération, j'avais encore 3h00 de vol. _Contiens-toi Bella._

_**Quelque part dans l'avion**_

Un regard intense se posa sur elle.

Possession. Il la lui fallait. Dépendance. Il la lui fallait. Addiction. Il la lui fallait. Sa nouvelle drogue, sa nouvelle aventure, sa nouvelle proie. Il la voulait.

* * *

><p>Et oui c'est déjà la fin ! Trop court ?<p>

Explication :

*Ontario : Il s'agit de couteaux de combat. La photo est sur Google ! ENJOY !

J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Je ne serais pas contre des milliers de reviews ( Des Milliers ? T'es dur en affaire ! ) donc s'il-vous-plaît n'hésitez pas, la petite bulle clignote tout en bas, si si je la vois moi aussi !

Disponible pour vos questions, je prendrais toujours soin à répondre aux reviews !

Votre dévoué **RomaneRom**


End file.
